Cut, Rewind, Action
by Silverleaf Ishtar
Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right?
1. Chapter 1

**_Cut, Rewind, Action_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kido. I just love Hitsugaya-taichou too much to leave him alone!

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to a good friend and classmate of mine. His undying love for Bleach and especially Hitsugaya has brought me back to this fandom. Thanks 26-san; it means a lot to me! But, then again, I doubt you'll ever read this story.

Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right? That's why we are going to cut, rewind and play again.

**Chapter One:**

"Set above the frosted heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

**

* * *

**

The sound of blood splashing against the frozen ground seemed abnormally loud in the eerily silent night. Hitsugaya Toushirou struggled to stand in a pool of his own blood. He took a faltering step forward, then another.

_I have to get out of here._

A fukutaichou level mission was bound to be on high alert; it won't be long before someone decided to check up on Kira and Hisagi, and when they get no response…

Even now, they could be on his trail. The Onmitsukidou were highly efficient in their missions and Hitsugaya had no desire to experience it first-handed. He quickened his pace.

Perhaps it was this urgency that caused him to lose his normally sharp senses, or maybe his wounds were really getting to him; whatever the reason, it wasn't until much later that the taichou of the Tenth Division noticed shadows lurking in the forest surrounding his passage.

"Damn," he croaked, reaching back to draw Hyourinmaru, before a burning sensation at the base of his neck caused him to hurl into unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya woke to a massive splitting headache and a sickening up-and-down movement. Voices murmured around him, but he couldn't figure out what they were saying. He felt dizzy, so he kept his eyes tightly closed. He tried to ease his breathing as he struggled to remember what had happened…

**_Flash_**

The King's Seal; ambush; fire; two Hollows; pain; Kusaka, Matsumoto; Karakaku; Kurosaki; Kira, Hisagi; battle, escape, capture!

Capture!

Hitsugaya gasped, his teal eyes opening wide, his whole body stiffening. Dimly, he noted that his wounds seemed to have been treated and bound already.

The voices around him stopped as a sudden chill pervaded the air. Survival instinct kicked in and Hitsugaya leapt off of the shoulder of his captor, successfully kicking him unconscious in the process. He spun in the air, surveying his surroundings, noting that there were eleven of the ninja-clad Onmitsukidou, not counting the one he knocked out. He spotted Hyourinmaru clutched in a pair of trembling hands, before he lost altitude, so he opted instead to kicking the nearest person, knocking him out cold.

He landed lightly, his body settling into a crouch, his eyes darting from one person to the next. His captors surrounded him swiftly, but they were hesitant to attack.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou! By the combined orders of Yamamoto-soutaichou and Soifon-taichou, you are now under arrest on charges of suspected treason! Come quietly or we will use force!" The leader of the small group, a tall male with shockingly red hair, apparently had more guts than the others, for he drew his zanpakuto and held it in an attack position. Hitsugaya, however, had no intention of going quietly before he found Kusaka and he was willing to do everything in his power to escape capture.

A few moments of chilled silence passed before a barely audible sigh passed the red-haired man's lips.

"I take it you will not surrender." It was not posed as a question; it was merely a statement.

"Like hell I will!" Hitsugaya snarled as he sprung forward, releasing his reiatsu in a tidal wave.

Most of the Onmitsukidou were knocked back in the blast, but the leader of the group stood his ground, albeit with difficulty.

Hitsugaya aimed a kick at the man's head, but he dodged with surprising swiftness. Hitsugaya used the momentum to spin in the air and aimed another kick, which connected with his target's shoulder. The man staggered backwards, but maintained his balance. Still in the air, Hitsugaya searched the ground for the glint of Hyourinmaru in the mass of tangled Onmitsukidou. He spotted the blade a few feet from where he was and he positioned his body so he would land right next to the zanpakuto. However, the red-haired man had other plans.

"Oh no, you don't!" The ninja moved to intercept the young captain, knowing that should the white-haired captain be reunited with his dragon, the fight was just about decided.

Hitsugaya was not a prodigy for nothing, either, and he wasn't going to be thwarted this easily. A burst of carefully controlled dense reiatsu knocked the reckless man back several feet and Hitsugaya reached for his key to long-awaited freedom…

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

A split second warning was all Hitsugaya needed to avoid a fatal stab to his heart, but it was not enough to escape unscathed. He staggered as a butterfly sprung forth on his back, bringing with it a slight stinging sensation that grew in intensity with each passing minute.

"Soifon-taichou," Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, I will not repeat the command again; either you come quietly or I _will_ use force." Soifon smirked, "With poison running in your veins, and Hyourinmaru out of your reach, what are the chances that you can escape from _me_?"

"Slim to none," answered Hitsugaya. Nevertheless, he crouched into a defense position.

"Yet," Soifon raised an eyebrow, " you are still going to fight."

For a moment, silence greeted this statement.

"There is something that I have to do," Hitsugaya's voice dropped to a whisper, " something very important. I have got to do it, before it's too late."

"Something very important? Pray tell, Hitsugaya Toushirou, what could be more important than your duties to the Gotei 13? Your duties as a captain should come before anything else. But look at you now; I doubt you even know that your whole division is facing the danger of expulsion, yes, expulsion! Yamamoto-soutaichou is extremely angry, and if you do not want your fukutaichou and division members to suffer from the consequences of your actions, you will come with me quietly, _now_!"

"I…"

But before Hitsugaya could say another word, he felt the pain from the poison intensify suddenly. He dropped to his knees as his sense of balance was stripped away. Darkness leeched at his vision and dimly he felt someone start to bind something to his neck.

"Don't struggle; it will be better this way, both for you and me. Trust me."

And darkness claimed him completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Cut, Rewind, Action_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kido. I just love Hitsugaya-taichou too much to leave him alone!

Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right? That's why we are going to cut, rewind and play again.

**Chapter Two:**

Ukitake Jyuushirou frowned as the Hell Butterfly flew away from his fingers; a captains' meeting now? That could mean only one thing: Hitsugaya had been caught.

This was probably supposed to be good news, but for some reason, Ukitake was actually very tense and nervous; especially so after Shunsei was attacked seemingly by Hyourinmaru the same time that the Hisagi and Kira group was attacked by Hitsugaya in the real world. Something wasn't right, but Ukitake couldn't put his finger on it. What was going on?

The normally composed taichou sighed and whispered, "What do I do now, old friend? I feel so lost. Nothing makes sense anymore. I don't believe Toushirou ever betrayed us, but why did the evidence point towards him?"

Ukitake made his way slowly towards the captain's meeting room, still pondering the strange situation. If Hitsugaya didn't do it, then who is the culprit? All evidence pointed towards Hyourinmaru and in turn to Hitsugaya. Every zanpakuto was unique to each person because every zanpakuto was a reflection of a person's soul. It was very rare for two people to get the same zanpakuto, even twins, because there were always some differences between the two.

Suddenly, Ukitake stopped in his tracks. It was very _rare_ for people to get the same zanpakuto but it wasn't impossible, right? Could it be…?

Ukitake-taichou made a swift decision then and there; the captains' meeting was really important, but he had a feeling this was more so. He turned abruptly, heading towards the 12th division.

**

* * *

**

The captains' meeting room was in an uproar. They were missing four of their usual 10, and one of the four was now a suspected criminal. After Aizen's betrayal, the Gotei 13 really couldn't afford another captain turning his back on them, so the case of Hitsugaya was treated with the utmost caution; almost everyone was willing to suspect him guilty unless he was proven innocent.

Except for a select few.

"I still say we should hear his side of the story first before making a decision," the usually reserved taichou of the 4th division, Unohana Retsu, voiced her opinion, "We do not know why Hitsugaya-taichou acted the way he did, so we have no right to judge…"

"No right to judge?" the 7th division taichou,Komamura Sajin, was quick to respond, "Hitsugaya Toushirou has broken many laws of Soul Society by his actions. We have every right to strip him of his rank and powers. The captains of the Gotei 13 need to bond together at this time. 3 in our ranks have already committed high treason and escaped! We cannot afford to have another traitor in our midst!"

Silence fell in the meeting room at these words, for they were true beyond a doubt. Their ranks have been stripped thin by Aizen and they really could not afford to have another rebellion.

After a minute, Yamamoto-soutaichou asked, "What are your thoughts on this matter, Kuchiki-taichou?"

The head of the Kuchiki clan was unmoving for a few moments, before stating emotionlessly, "I agree with Komamura-taichou: Hitsugaya Toushirou should be stripped of his rank. As a taichou of the Gotei 13, he should have known better than to commit such acts, even if he had his reasons. But it is reasonable that we hear his side of the tale."

"What about you, Soi-fon-taichou? You were the first of us to interact with Hitsugaya Toushirou after his betrayal. Do you think his defection was genuine?"

The second division captain was silent for a long moment.

"I say…we hear his tale."

The old soutaichou sighed, "All in favor of a hearing, raise your hand."

More than half of the assembled taichou-tachi raised their hands.

"Then, it is decided. Hitsugaya Toushirou will have a hearing. Meanwhile, he will stay in the first division prison barracks. Meeting dismissed."

As everyone turned to leave, Unohana couldn't help but sigh. Without Ukitake and Kyoraku to back her up, she really could not do anything more about it. She just hoped that someone will find enough evidence in time for the hearing to clear the poor, young taichou. Then, she winced; she really did not want to find out what Matsumoto was going to say about this…

**

* * *

**

"So, it is definitely possible for more than one person to receive the same zanpakuto," the excited voice of Ukitake sounded from the main laboratory of the 12th division.

"Of course," Kurotsuchi Mayuri replied crisply, "surely, one as old as you should have at least known something about it, if not witnessed it yourself, even if the Central 46 does tend to keep these things very quiet. Nevertheless, your suspicion that Hyourinmaru could also be the product of another soul is entirely plausible."

"If only we had enough evidence; some record saying that Hyourinmaru had indeed used to belong to someone besides Hitsugaya…"

"Oh, that's not a problem," the mad scientist of the 12th division cackled manically, "I know more than even the Central 46 did. I can access all their records, no matter how old, no matter the restriction level."

"Now, let's see what we can find." With a maniac glint in his eyes, Kurotsuchi's long fingers flew over the keyboard.

**

* * *

**

The guard shinigami really did not want to be guarding the tenth division captain's cell; he did not believe that Hitsugaya-taichou had betrayed them in the first place. But, orders were orders, especially when they came from the soutaichou.

So far, there had been nothing from inside the cell. No escapes; no loud proclamation of innocence; nothing. Frankly speaking, it was boring.

The shinigami closed his eyes. Distantly, he heard a nightingale singing, and some insects chirping, and …

An unnatural rustle caught his attention. His eyes snapped open, body tensing with alertness. Staring into the darkness of the prison, he saw two figures materialize slowly as they walked with a measured pace towards the cell he was guarding.

They passed through a beam of moonlight, and the guard relaxed.

Giving a short bow, he said, "Good evening, Unohana-taichou, Kotetsu-fukutaichou."

"Good to see you well, Kimura-san," replied the smiling taichou of the fourth, "I hope the wounds acquired on your last mission have healed nicely."

"Yes, quite nicely, Unohana-taichou. Thank you." The guard bowed again.

"I am glad to hear that."

An awkward silence, then, "May I inquire why Unohana-taichou and Kotetsu-fukutaichou are here?"

"We have come to see Hitsugaya-taichou. We heard from the members of the Onmitsukidou that Hitsugaya was injured and we wish to treat him."

"I…I am sorry, Kotetsu-fukutaichou, but the soutaichou said that no one was to see Hitsugaya-taichou without his explicit permission, and I cannot let any pass."

Unohana's eyes soften, "I understand, Kimura-san. Please be assured that any blame that comes upon you will be solely my responsibility."

Kimura closed his eyes. He knew that there was nothing else to be said. Bowing, he stepped aside from the door.

As Kotetsu Isane entered the cell following her taichou, the first thing she saw was Hitsugaya Toushirou, sitting beneath the lone window, a beam of brilliant moonlight striking his tired and worn face. His teal eyes were hidden beneath his snowy hair, obscuring his expression.

_He looks so young, yet so old._

At the sound of the creaking door, Hitsugaya looked up, revealing expressionless eyes, and …

Kotetsu gasped, her eyes glued to his neck.

Unohana was beside him in a flash, "How dare they! _How dare they! _You are a _captain_, and they have no evidence as of yet…"

"This?" Hitsugaya fingered the reiatsu-inhibiting collar around his neck, "I suppose they just wanted to make sure I didn't do anything. They used it on Kuchiki a while ago, too, if I remember correctly."

"Well," Unohana said with narrowed eyes, "I'll be having a word with Yamamoto-soutaichou about this."

Hitsugaya shrugged, "I don't mind that much."

"But doesn't it hurt, that feeling of not being able to communicate with your zanpakuto?" Kotetsu whispered.

He didn't answer.

**

* * *

**

"You called, Yamamoto-soutaichou?" The fukutaichou of the first division, Sasakibe Choujirou, knelt outside the sliding doors of the soutaichou room. He had received a summons from his taichou early in the evening expressing the utmost urgency.

"Aa, come in, Sasakibe."

Sliding open the door, he went in.

Sasakibe had been in the soutaichou's room many times before, but this time, he felt something was different; something was wrong.

But he brushed it off, as the old taichou turned to speak.

"I have a task for you, Sasakibe, but you must speak to no one of this, not even Komamura-taichou. This task must be kept a complete secret. Do you understand?"

"Yes, of course, soutaichou."

A ghost of a grin swept across the old man's face before it disappeared.

"Good, now, this is what you must do…"

As Sasakibe closed the door of the soutaichou's room, he couldn't help but shiver. He was definitely not going to enjoy what he was about to do.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you to the two people who reviewed Mariliisa, and kawaiishirochan. Thank you also to the two people who put me on alert Mariliisa, and kbookworm3 . You guys made my day!!! This is the second chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and help me make it better!! Thank you for stopping by!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cut, Rewind, Action_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kido. I just love Hitsugaya-taichou too much to leave him alone!

Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right? That's why we are going to cut, rewind and play again.

**Warning:** Angst in this chapter. Think pain.

**Chapter Three:**

Hitsugaya Toushirou paced restlessly in his prison cell. He had had no information from the outside ever since Unohana and Kotetsu came to his cell, and that was almost a week ago now.

_I thought there was going to be a hearing?_

Apparently, Yamamoto-soutaichou was taking his sweet time in preparing a hearing for him. Hitsugaya knew that this was to be expected, but he shuddered to think what Kusaka was doing in the meantime.

_Kusaka…_

Hitsugaya's heart ached as he thought about his one and only friend at the Shinigami Academy. They had promised they would become shinigami together, and dedicate themselves to upholding Seireitei's honor; they had promised to watch each other's backs and be best friends forever…

_Forever…_

Forever didn't last very long, and their promises were broken by the very thing they had strived to uphold. Apparently, it was a taint on Seireitei's honor to allow two boys with the same zanpakuto to live in the same dimension and, unfortunately, one of them had to be disposed of.

_Kusaka, I am so sorry…_

It had been a shock to see him again, after so many years; it was even more of a shock to see him as an enemy of Soul Society. They had always been model students, never having been caught breaking the rules, and even if Kusaka had his mischievous moods, they never lasted too long.

_Why are you doing this, Kusaka? Is it only for revenge? You know you'll only get yourself hurt in the process…_

The exact powers of the King's Seal were never disclosed to anyone besides the royal family, and Hitsugaya did not know what Kusaka was planning to do with it. It was a powerful artifact, and that was why Hitsugaya was so desperate to track him down, desperate enough to risk the accusation of treason.

Now that he was captured, he really couldn't do anything else. He couldn't escape, kami knows he tried, not without his reiatsu and zanpakuto, and he couldn't send someone else to investigate, not with his whole division in lock-down. He should have told Unohana and Kotetsu when they came, but somewhere deep down, Hitsugaya knew he had to take care of this matter with Kusaka; he had to end it himself.

But time was growing increasingly short, and Hitsugaya felt that if something wasn't done soon, it was going to be too late.

The sound of the cell door creaking open aroused him from his thoughts. He turned to see Sasakibe Choujirou enter with a grim expression on his face.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou, you have been called to a hearing on the account of treason to Soul Society. Please follow me."

**

* * *

**

"Rukia, wait up," the irate voice of one substitute shinigami echoed through the grounds of the thirteenth division as he shunpoed after the raven-haired girl.

"You hurry up, baka! This is very important information we have and if you don't hurry, we are going to be late," Kuchiki Rukia, the adopted younger sister of the sixth division captain shot back at Ichigo.

"You know, they can't blame us for reporting too late; we only got the message that Toushirou was captured yesterday!"

"Hurry up anyway! That Kusaka fellow has been missing for the past few days, ever since he attacked us in the real world. Who knows what he might be planning now? We need Hitsugaya-taichou back in action!"

"Why are we going to Ukitake anyway? I thought we were supposed to be reporting to the old man."

"It's Ukitake-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou to you, Ichigo," Rukia replied, annoyed, "and as to why we are going to Ukitake-taichou first, it's because I am in the 13th division. We always have to report back to our division after we come back from a mission and then we go to the soutaichou with our own taichou if necessary."

"Last question," Ichigo muttered, "When are we going to get there?"

"We are here," replied Rukia as she stopped suddenly, causing Ichigo to skid and fall flat on his face.

"Warn me when you do that next time," Ichigo snapped as he dusted out his shihakusho.

"It's not my fault if your senses are so weak that you can't even sense a taichou's reiatsu," Rukia ridiculed, pulling a face.

"Shut up, you baka," Ichigo shot back, but before they could get into each other's faces, the sliding doors of the 13th division taichou's room opened, and Ukitake Jyuushirou smiled good naturedly down at the two arguing shinigami.

"Hello, Rukia, Ichigo, to what do I owe this very great pleasure?"

"Ukitake-taichou," Rukia answered, face all serious now, "We have important information concerning Hitsugaya-taichou and the person who stole the King's Seal."

Ukitake's smile disappeared as he held the door wider, "Then you two had better come in."

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya gasped as another shock of dense reiatsu shot through him. The 12th division certainly had invested quite a lot of time in devising torture methods to use on the enemy.

"Are you willing to confess your crimes now, Hitsugaya Toushirou?" The first division fukutaichou asked expressionlessly.

Hitsugaya coughed for a long moment, before raising his head, a steely glint in his teal eyes.

"I have nothing to confess, Sasakibe-fukutaichou. I did not commit treason, and I have every intention of getting the King's Seal back."

Sasakibe's face turned grimmer, "It would have been better for you to confess instead of telling these lies."

He turned away, and left through a tiny door at the other side of the room. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes; where is he going now?

Hitsugaya had expected to be led to the captains' meeting room when he left the cell, and he was suspicious when they turned into a corridor that had been restricted to everyone ever since his promotion as captain. Oddly, he was very curious as to where they were going.

Before long, they entered a room that contained an ancient looking chair with chains and a table on opposite sides of the room. It hit Hitsugaya then; they were going to interrogate him before they give him a proper hearing. What he never expected was for them to be so…rough; he did not comprehend the reason for the ancient chair with chains until he actually sat in it and the chains came alive to snake around his wrists, ankles and neck, binding him so tightly that he had trouble breathing. Even then, the chair seemed innocent enough…until he received the first jolt of reiatsu.

It startled him, when that first shock passed through his body, leaving him out of breath and sweating. The second burst was worse, a slight groan of pain passing his already pale lips. He was no stranger to pain, but to feel this sort of acute pain at the hands of someone he had considered an ally…

Torture wasn't banned in Soul Society; that was something Hitsugaya did know. The Onmitsukidou had often used this on suspects who were reluctant to divulge information, and there was a special department in the 12th division that dealt with torture methods. But to use it on a captain…

The creaking of the door alerted Hitsugaya to Sasakibe's return. He looked up to see that Sasakibe had not returned empty-handed; a crystal clear vial clinked against Sasakibe's zanpakuto, emitting an innocent purple light.

Hitsugaya was instantly on alert; whatever was in the vial couldn't be good.

Sasakibe approached him, one hand on his zanpakuto.

"Drink this."

"I don't think I will," Hitsugaya said sarcastically, "it doesn't look very healthy to me."

Sasakibe sighed, "I am sorry for what I am about to do, I truly am…but I have no choice, either."

As Hitsugaya lost consciousness, he felt a soothing liquid enter his mouth. He tried not to swallow, but he knew it was a futile effort. A chill began to surround his aching body, and he welcomed it, not knowing its deadly effects.

**

* * *

**

"So, more likely than not, this Kusaka is the one who stole the King's Seal."

Rukia and Ichigo were in Ukitake's room, retelling their encounter with Kusaka Soujirou, the person who managed to manifest the same zanpakuto as Hitsugaya.

"It is true then," Ukitake breathed, "I had thought that the concept of two shinigami receiving twin zanpakutos was possible, but now, it's proven! All we have to do, then, is to find records on this Kusaka, and Hitsugaya will at least be cleared from the charges of attacking a fellow shinigami!"

"Attack on a fellow shinigami? How come we did not hear anything about it! Who was attacked?"

Ukitake sighed, "Kyoraku was attacked a week back, just before Hitsugaya's capture. All evidence pointed towards Hitsugaya as Hyourinmaru's reiatsu was felt in the immediate vicinity."

"But it couldn't be Toushirou," Ichigo said outraged, "he would never attack his fellow captains! Besides, he was in the real world at that time."

"Exactly."

Just then, a hell butterfly entered the room through the window. It landed on Ukitake's fingers, conveying its message. Several moments passed before Ukitake's face split into a fierce smile, "Apparently, Kurotsuchi-taichou has found this Kusaka as well. We are on our way to finding out the truth!"

"Let's go then," Ichigo was clearly impatient, "the faster we clear Toshirou, the faster we'll catch this Kusaka and everything will be back to normal."

Ukitake laughed, "I don't think anything was ever normal with you around, Ichigo-kun."

**

* * *

**

Dim light filtered through a tiny window, illuminating only a small portion of a shadowed room. Everything was still and quite as it was clearly very early in the morning.

The silence was broken, however, as a slight distortion of shadows brought with it a man dressed in flowing white robes.

"Kusaka Soujirou, I have come to check upon your progress."

A previously unmoving bundle in one corner of the room suddenly became animated as a white Hollow mask appeared from its depth.

"You called, Aizen-sama?"

"Do you have the King's Seal?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, now all we need is to break it. Go on with the plan, Kusaka, and I will see you very soon."

Aizen Sousuke smirked as he turned to open a gateway to Hueco Mundo.

"Wait, Aizen-sama!"

"Yes?"

"I do not understand! Why can't I break the seal! I am capable…"

"Fool," Aizen said in a deadly voice, "You do not have bankai, even if you break the seal, there will be no point. Do as I say, or else you will regret it."

Kusaka clenched his fists, "As you wish, Aizen-sama."

* * *

Author's Note: Wow! I am so touched. I actually got 9 reviews for the second chapter! I am so happy!!! Is that why I stayed up until 2 writing this chapter… Possibly. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I can't say I am very satisfied with this one though. Being half asleep really does affect your writing…I am never going to try to write a paper the night before it's due now. I have a chemistry exam and a math quiz next week, so I'll try my best to update. Until then, see you! Have a great weekend, and Happy Halloween!


	4. Chapter 4

_Cut, Rewind, Action_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kido. I just love Hitsugaya-taichou too much to leave him alone!

Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right? That's why we are going to cut, rewind and play again.

**Warning:** Angst in this chapter. Think mental pain.

**Chapter Four:**

_He was standing in a field of ice; ice that sparkled and swirled in the glaring weak sun and blustering cold wind. He knew this was his inner world, but usually when he came here, Hyourinmaru was always nearby, always here to guide him. His heart ached; he truly missed his zanpakuto. He missed the feel of icy freedom, the wind in his hair, the coldness that defined who he was…Hitsugaya really was not suited to captivity. _

_He wondered how he ended up in his inner world. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was being force fed that purplish potion of some kind. Why would Sasakibe go to such length just to force him into his inner world? It made no sense to Hitsugaya, but he knew that he wasn't exactly thinking coherently either…_

_He walked forwards, wanting to explore his inner world and find some way to break the reiatsu-inhibitor from the inside. Or at least, he tried to; somehow, his body would not move at all. He started to panic; was this an effect of that potion? Then he heard a distinct roar that filled him with awe and joy, even after so many years._

"_Hyourinmaru!"_

_But even his voice had escaped out of his control, as the only sound he heard himself make was a gasp. Then he heard himself as though it were from a distance,_

"_Who…who are you? I want to know your name!"_

"_You, a child, want to know my name!" The grumbling voice that was so achingly familiar sounded from the massive front of snow and ice descending upon him._

"_Yes! I want to know your name, so I can fulfill my promises to guide and protect as a shinigami!"_

"_That is not enough reason for you to know my name, boy," the dragon's voice boomed closer, "You must show that you are strong enough, and worthy enough to know my name!"_

"_How can I prove to myself to you? I must know your name!"_

_The icy dragon was silent for a long moment._

"_Boy," the dragon began, "being a shinigami is more than you think. You are a free spirit, just as I am; bonds do not suit you. Are you absolutely sure you want to become a shinigami, bond to a division, bond to your duties and loyalties."_

_As Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer, the blue-crystal dragon uncoiled his body to encircle the young boy, "Think, boy, before you speak! This choice will not be made available to you again! Whatever choices you make now, you will have to abide by them from today until the day you die, and trust me when I say that it will be far in the future. Think carefully before you answer!"_

_This scene struck Hitsugaya as familiar, and he thought back to when he had first received Hyourinmaru. Everything that had happened up until now was exactly a replay of their first meeting! Hitsugaya cringed; could it be…?_

_The scene suddenly shifted; he was in a high-domed room, 46 of Soul Society's most important people sat before him, and a familiar presence stood next to him. _

_Kusaka stepped forward, turning towards Hitsugaya, speaking the words that will be forever burned into his memory, "Toushirou, I want to fight! Hyourinmaru belongs to me!"_

_Hitsugaya tried to yell out, to tell him to stop, to say that Kusaka was important to him, so important that he was willing to give up Hyourinmaru if that's what it takes. But no sound escaped hi__s__ lips, and he was forced to watch in horror as Kusaka was cut down before his eyes again…_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hitsugaya woke up abruptly. His pale skin glistened with cold sweat, and his eyes were unfocused and glazed. He looked up at Sasakibe, who gazed at him remotely.

"What…what have you done to me," Hitsugaya rasped out, panting with exertion.

Sasakibe did not answer; instead, he walked towards Hitsugaya. Putting his hand on the small taichou's forehead, he whispered, "Sleep."

**

* * *

**

"Ahh, Kurosaki! I am so glad to see you here! Perhaps, this time you will consent to be my test subject? I have always found the fact that you have such high spiritual pressure even when you are alive to be…intriguing. "

Kurotsuchi Mayuri definitely had not changed at all, Ichigo mused as he laughed nervously, edging away from the deranged taichou; despite this crisis they were currently facing, he was still totally focused on his _research_. Briefly, Ichigo wondered how Ukitake managed to convince Kurotsuchi to actually agree to help him.

"Anyway," the taichou of the 12th division continued briskly, "I have found information on this Kusaka Soujirou, who used to be a classmate and, unlikely as it seems, a good friend of Hitsugaya Toushirou."

"Aa," Ichigo replied, brows furrowing, "we have already meet this Soujirou, me and Rukia. He used the same zanpakuto as Toushirou."

"Precisely," Kurotsuchi said, "both Kusaka and Hitsugaya had Hyourinmaru as their zanpakuto, but it seems that when they were found out by the Central 46, they were ordered to fight each other for the right of wielding Hyourinmaru."

"Obviously, Toushirou won," Ichigo muttered.

"Yes, he did," Kurotsuchi glared at the orange-headed boy for interrupting him, "and Kusaka was executed immediately."

"He what!" Ichigo exclaimed, "So, technically, we are talking about a dead guy?"

"Really, Ichigo," Rukia was getting annoyed at the interruptions as well, "_Technically_, we are dead, too."

"Speak for yourself," Ichigo muttered, but he kept quiet throughout the rest of the explanation.

"As I was saying," continued the 12th division taichou, "Kusaka was killed by the Onmitsukido right after he lost the battle with Hitsugaya, and the Central 46 tried to cover up any evidence that he had ever existed. They almost succeeded in this, except I found this class log book and this photo."

A page from an old book appeared on the screen in front of them, depicting a young man with long black hair pulled back into a bun, and smiling violet eyes.

"That's him alright." Ichigo said, and Rukia nodded her consent.

"Interestingly enough," Kurotsuchi said, "the 8th division taichou and fukutaichou have also come upon this piece of information. If I am right in my assumptions, I believe Kyoraku-taichou was attacked by this Kusaka because he had realized the true culprit behind the theft of the King's Seal."

"Does that mean we can clear Toushirou of all charges?"

"Unfortunately, no," replied Ukitake, speaking for the first time since they entered the lab, "we do not have sufficient evidence to prove he did not commit treason, but we can still take our case to Yamamoto-soutaichou. We cannot do anything else until we have caught Kusaka or until Kyoraku wakes up and tell us what happened."

"Let's just hope we are not too late," Rukia murmured, "because I have a really bad feeling about this."

**

* * *

**

_He stood in a mass of people, all dressed in the uniform of the Shinigami Academy. Momentarily confused, he looked around, noticing with distant interest that everyone had their heads bowed, and solemn expressions on their faces. Did someone die? A painful punch to the head roused him from his random musings. He looked upward towards the culprit, intending to give him or her a verbal beating, but his voice died in his throat. _

"_Kusaka__…__!"_

_The __person __with smiling__ brown eyes__ and __deep violet__ hair tied back gave him a strange look, "What are you mumbling about, Hitsugaya Toushirou? For your information, I am Tokimori Yuuji, your class president, and I have never heard of this Kusaka before. But please, keep your head down. Our class is going to look bad if you keep looking around like someone who has never seen crowds before.__ I am sure you want to go to a good division, just like the rest of us.__"_

_Tokimori Yuuji looked away from him, and stared meaningfully at __someone up at the podium. Hitsugaya turned and realized with horror the reason why everyone was looking so serious. Standing at the front were some of Soul Society's most important people. Suddenly, a blind hatred filled his chest, a hatred so strong that he could feel his reiatsu spiking in a torrent that was sure to attract the attention of the taichou-tachi at the front. He tried to reason with his unrelenting self; he knew it was not Ukitake-taichou's fault, nor did the soutaichou have anything to do with Kusaka's death; if anyone was at fault, it was himself and those bastards at the Central 46. But somehow, thinking of the Central 46 only spiked his reiatsu even more. A small voice in the back of his mind noted that this had never actually happened in real life. If he remembered correctly, he was out cold for his graduation ceremony due to his Final Examination the day before where his group had most conveniently attracted an astonishing number of hollows in the real world and his comrades had all been knocked out in less than ten minutes leaving Hitsugaya to deal with the rest. It had been a hard fight, ending only when he activated his newly-acquired shikai. _

_Hitsugaya knew he was fast losing control, and if he didn't get himself together, someone was going to get hurt. With the utmost difficulty, he turned on his heels and shunpoed away from the gathering, not caring at this moment how such a display was going to affect his chances of becoming a shinigami. He did not bother to look at where he was going, so he totally missed the dark hole that seemingly sprung out of nowhere. With a surprised gasped, he hurdled into complete blackness._

_He woke again, this time in a cell resembling where he had been interrogated, except there was actually a small window where light filtered in. He surveyed his surroundings, noting with interest a small bundle in one corner of the room; it looked out of place. He started towards it, but a slight feeling of foreboding made him stop. A moment later, a slight distortion of shadows brought with it the person Hitsugaya had least expected to see, "Aizen Sousuke!"_

_A roaring filled his mind, and hatred momentarily blinded him. He moved to attack the traitor, but a second shock left him stock still as Kusaka Soujirou rose from the bundle. Hitsugaya watched the exchange between them numbly, not believing that sweet Kusaka could even think of working for that traitor Aizen. And that plan they mentioned…_

_As Aizen disappeared into the gateway to Hueco Mundo, Hitsugaya felt a harsh tug on his neck. He turned…and spiraled again into inky blackness…_

"My, my Toushirou-kun, aren't we looking haggard?"

Teal eyes snapping open, they looked deeply into smiling violet.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was tired. He was tired of the questions, and tired of his subordinates' constant nagging, and even more tired of that substitute shinigami's whinings.

"Oi, old man, we have evidence about this Kusaka person. Really, he is the one who stole the King's Seal, not Toushirou. So why don't you just let him go? We can get to the bottom of this so much quicker with Toushirou back in action."

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Yamamoto refrained from rubbing his temples; he could fell a migraine coming up, "How sure are you that Hitsugaya Toushirou is not working with his old classmate? Even if what you say is true, there is no evidence clearing Hitsugaya of his part in this whole scheme."

"But at least we can clear Toushirou of charges concerning attacking a fellow taichou, right? Because I don't think Kyoraku-san was wounded by Toushirou!"

"It's not what you think that matters, Kurosaki! We need the truth!"

Suddenly, the door banged open. Everyone turned to look at the newcomer as Sasakibe Choujirou rushed into the room. He knelt at the feet of Yamamoto, speaking with great urgency, "Soutaichou, the prisoner Hitsugaya Toushirou has been taken hostage by a Hollow in the first division barracks! Currently, first division members are trying to stop the Hollow from escaping, but the casualties are increasing at an alarming rate."

The soutaichou narrowed his eyes. Turning to the assembled shinigami, he said, "This case will be put aside temporarily for now. The only thing that matters at this moment is ensuring that the Hollow does not escape with Hitsugaya Toushirou. What you say would no longer matter if the person in question is gone."

His swishing cloak billowing, he started out the door, only to be forced back by a knocked-out shinigami thrown bodily into the room. A chilling laugh sounded throughout the first division complex.

"Kusaka," Ichigo growled out.

"Poor shinigami-tachi, I have my prize now! Unless you want to follow me to Hueco Mundo, there is no saving your prodigy anymore," a pause, "Actually, once Aizen-sama is done with him, there won't be anything for you to save anyway. Hahahahahahaaaa!"

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed and faved and alerted me! You guys are the best! I love getting reviews; they make me guilty when I don't update on time…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thank you! I feel so guilty about not updating in ages and ages, two month actually (laughs nervously)…I have reasons…but you have heard them all before…just like I have…Hope this chapter makes up for it…maybe not, but please don't lose faith in me! T_T Don't kill me either…

Time for some explanations, just in case people got confused. Sasakibe gave Toushirou something called a hallucination potion. It makes the drinker hallucinate about what they were thinking in the waking world and these images could be real or made up, but they would all have something to do with whatever the drinker was thinking about before being administered the potion. The potion is extremely powerful and could even transport the user's consciousness to the place he or she wants to be the most (thus Hitsugaya turning up in Kusaka's room) by means of locating the reiatsu of the person the user was thinking about. While the potion was being used on Hitsugaya, some 12th division members were monitoring his brain images, meaning they can actually see what Hitsugaya was seeing…thinking…dreaming, you get the idea. Then they are going to act on it as evidence….why they did this, well if Hitsugaya was guilty of treason, he is definitely going to spend some time thinking about it and worry over it and stuff and that will be present in his HALLUCINATIONS, so yeah! I think that makes sense….Haha, it makes sense, right?

On a side note, I wish I had this potion…so useful…


	5. Chapter 5

_Cut, Rewind, Action_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Bleach is the brainchild of Tite Kido. I just love Hitsugaya-taichou too much to leave him alone~

Summary: We all know that during the Diamond Dust Rebellion, Hitsugaya defeated Hisagi and Kira and was badly wounded in the process. How come Soul Society never sent anyone after that? It would have been too easy to capture the weakened captain, right? That's why we are going to cut, rewind and play again.

**Chapter Five:**

"Old man, we have to rescue Toushirou from that bastard Aizen! He is one of your captains, for crying out loud! You can't just abandon him…"

"I can do whatever I need to do to ensure the safety of my forces and the balance of the worlds, Kurosaki! Do not presume to do my job for me as if you know better!"

The soutaichou of the Gotei thirteen was having a very bad day. First, the shinigami substitute saw fit to storm into his division and starts to make a ruckus; then, the mysterious Kusaka decides to storm his barracks and kidnap a taichou; and this all happened right under his long bushy beard! Was he losing his touch, or was it something else?

Turning his back on the gathered shinigami, Yamamoto frowned and said in his most stern voice, "No one is to attempt a rescue mission for Hitsugaya Toushirou until further notice. Should such a rescue attempt proceed regardless, the participants will be dealt with as though they have committed high treason! They will not be given a trail and will be executed upon capture. Understood?"

There was no sound from any of the present shinigami; they were all reluctant to follow this particular order, it seems.

Yamamoto sighed. He really cannot expect more than that; he supposed he was lucky that a fight did not break out! But that might have been because Kuchiki Rukia was stepping frantically on Kurosaki's foot, stopping him from leaping up and throttling the old man. Leaving through the back door with Sasakibe at his side, he sighed again. He really was getting too old for this.

**

* * *

**

Kurosaki Ichigo clenched his fists, trying desperately to stop himself from jumping the soutaichou. No rescue mission? He didn't think that was wise. In Kurosaki's mind, the decision was already made. So what if he was going to commit high treason? It's not like he hasn't before, when he rescued Rukia. Executed upon capture, well, he'll just have to evade capture and beat back any and all who will come after him. Besides, he was a _substitute _shinigami; he didn't really have to obey the laws of Soul Society.

A heavy bop to his head successfully cut off any of his planning. Turning to glare at the Kuchiki heiress, he snapped, "What are you doing!"

"Baka! The meeting has already been adjourned! Are you still going to stand here like an idiot or are you leaving?"

"I was just going to leave, before you hit me!"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I really don't have time for this."

As she stepped outside the sliding double doors, Rukia said in a low whisper that only Ichigo could hear, "Don't do anything stupid. If you die, I will personally kill you in the afterlife, if there is one."

Ichigo smirked, "Aa, I won't die, Rukia; I can't die."

Then the moment passed, and the taichou of the 13th division approached Ichigo, "Kurosaki-kun, my division has already prepared a senkaimon for your use. If you can follow me?"

"Sure, Ukitake-san

The two shinigami walked briskly towards the 13th division grounds, each deep in his own thoughts. As the senkaimon gradually came into view, Ukitake stopped. Pulling Ichigo aside, the white-haired taichou looked worryingly at him.

"I know what you are planning, Ichigo," holding a hand up to stop his protests, Ukitake continued, "and I do not intend to stop you. If there is anyone who can save Hitsugaya-taichou now, it would be you. But, I do ask you to be very careful. There is something wrong with this whole event. Even with the mystery of Kusaka's identity solved, Aizen's part in this whole thing is unknown. You are strong, Ichigo, but not strong enough to defeat Aizen. So aim only to rescue Hitsugaya-taichou. Do not seek a fight with any of the Arrancars if you can help it. I would rather see you come back alive."

Ichigo grinned at the sickly man, "I understand, Ukitake-san. I will bring back Toushirou, have no doubts about it!"

Ukitake smiled as well, "I have no doubts about it at all, Kurosaki-kun. Good luck."

**

* * *

**

Urahara Kisuke was lounging around his shop, drinking sweet jasmine tea, when his door was literally knocked down. Blinking innocently at the newcomers, Urahara smiled his winning smile, his fan snapping open to hide his mouth, "Oh, Inoue-san, Sado-san, Ishida-san! A pleasure to see you all again! Come in, come in. How may I help you all today?"

"Ano, Urahara-san," Orihime spoke first, looking apologetically at Jinta and Ururu, who were busy fixing the door, "have you seen Kurosaki-kun? We thought he'd be back from Soul Society by now, but we haven't heard anything from anyone yet, so we thought we'd come here and ask you."

"Kurosaki-san? No, nothing yet. I imagine he is still in Soul Society! Last I heard, they managed to get their hands on crucial information about Kusaka and will go to soutaichou to present their case. If they have any luck, Hitsugaya-taichou might be freed."

"Really? I am so glad to hear that! I hope they managed to do that."

"Well, why don't you ask Kurosaki-san yourself? I think he will be coming here in about 3…2…1…"

The door was thrown off its hinges again as Ichigo stormed through it.

"Oi, Getaboshi, I need a senkaimon to Hueco Mundo, and I need it fast! Toushirou has been captured by that Kusaka and they are going to Aizen!"

A momentary shocked silence followed, before all hell broke loose.

"Hitsugaya was captured by Kusaka?"

"Oh my! That's terrible!"

"Now that's an interesting development."

"Will you all just shut up?"

A new voice entered the fighting match that broke loose. The yawning figure of Shihouin Yoruichi strolled leisurely into the room, "What's all this ruckus about? Woke me from a very relaxing nap, too."

"Yoruichi-san! Toushirou's been captured by Kusaka and they are going to Aizen! I have to go and rescue him."

The woman stared at orange-head, "Why you? Aren't you just a _substitute_ shinigami? Things like this should be taken care of by the Gotei 13, right?"

"Hehe," Ichigo laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "Well, the old man sort of made it an act of treason to go after Toushirou, so that leaves only me."

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Ichigo!"

Two silhouetted figures stood at the door of the shop, one a short female with dark hair and one a tall male with flaming red hair.

Ichigo's turned around at the sound of the female's voice, his eyes growing wide, "Rukia, Renji! What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't think we are going to let you have all the fun, Ichigo," smirked the six division fukutaichou, "besides, Matsumoto-san did ask me to keep an eye on Hitsugaya-taichou. I can't break my promise, now, you know."

"But what about the old man? Didn't he say…"

"You let us worry about that, Ichigo," Rukia said calmly.

A moment silence followed, "So when are we leaving, Kurosaki-san? We should leave soon, if we want to catch them before they make it too far," Orihime started fumbling in her shoulder bag, "I think I have everything we would need."

"Bandages, check" a roll of white bandages was stuffed into Sado's hands.

"Umm, rope, check…"

After several long minutes, the contents of the bag were still being dumped out.

"Fabric, check" colorful cloth found their way into the hands of a shocked Ishida.

"Needles and thread, check"

"Umm, Inoue-san, why would we need all of this?" Ishida asked weakly.

"Well, you would never know what could happen!"

"Anyway," an amused Urahara said cheerfully, "let's get going. I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, so I had Tessai prepare a gate to Hueco Mundo in advance. Come on mina-san."

The group followed the shopkeeper, most of them subdued with the current turn of events. They made their way down to the training ground, where Tessai was standing next to the swirling senkaimon.

"Well, I am pretty sure everyone knows what to do, right?" Urahara was still smiling behind his fan, Yoruichi by his side, looking utterly bored.

"Yea, Getaboshi, we know the drill, now let us through!" Clearly the impatient one, Ichigo was raring to go. He stepped through the gate, the others following. Slowly, the door began to close. Taking a last look backwards, he saw Urahara looking at him with a serious expression.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara said in a singsong voice that carried clearly to his ears, "be careful when you get to Hueco Mundo. Oh, and you might want to hurry up, or Hitsugaya-taichou may not be where you think he is."

And the heavy gate slammed shut.

**

* * *

**

_Drip…drip…_

"How's the prisoner, Kusaka-kun?"

"He shows no sign of waking up at all, Aizen-sama."

"Hmm, perhaps you put too much reiryouku into that last sleep suggestion?"

Kusaka clenched his fists, "Perhaps, Aizen-sama."

The ex-shinigami smiled benevolently, "Let me into the cell, Kusaka-kun. I have much to discuss with my old comrade. If all goes well, Hitsugaya Toushirou will agree to help us and maybe you and he can continue your friendship from so long ago? Hmm, for some reason, I very much doubt it."

"I agree, Aizen-sama," Kusaka turned away from the ex-taichou, his face impassive, but inside, he was seething with anger that this man. He hated Aizen Sousuke, hated him with a passion that was no less that his hate towards Soul Society. Let Aizen think him a loyal subordinate, when the time comes, Kusaka will show the two-faced bastard the true meaning of power.

The clanging of the opening of the heavy doors echoed through the dungeon. Aizen Sousuke swept into the dark cell, his white robe billowing behind him. As Kusaka started to close the door, Aizen turned, holding out a wrapped bundle in his hands.

"This is…"

"The King's Seal, Kusaka-kun," replied Aizen with a smile, "I am about to go into the room of an enemy, Kusaka-kun; I'd feel much better if the Seal is with you instead."

Kusaka swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly turning dry as he took the Seal, "I am honored, Aizen-sama."

"Keep it safe, Kusaka-kun. I trust you."

But Kusaka Soujirou was not listening anymore. He stared hungrily at the royal artifact that was quite suddenly in his possession. A maniacal gleam entered his eyes as his trembling fingers closed around the Seal, his thought turning faraway. He was so entranced by the Seal that he missed the unnatural smirk that graced Aizen's lips, and much later, the screams of pain from his former best friend that echoed from the prison cell.

**

* * *

**

"Urahara Kisuke," Yoruichi sighed, "what are you doing?"

After Kurosaki and the rest left, Urahara had sent Jinta and Ururu out on an "important mission" that was actually just an everyday shopping trip. Jinta and grumbled and whined, manly of course, and reluctantly tugged Ururu out. Tessai stared pointedly at their retreating backs before shooting a questioning glance at Urahara, which was returned with a slight nod. Tessai bowed to his "employer" and with a hand seal, masked his presence, and disappeared, must likely to follow the two young teens. All this was done in silence and that unnerved the Shihouin princess. It looked like Urahara was preparing for a war or something. Sure, she had sensed two hollows approaching this place a while back, but their reiatsu levels were not that impressive at all. She was sure that if Kisuke put his mind to it, those two hollows would be purified and gone in minutes, if not seconds. But the way Urahara was acting was almost as if the soutaichou himself was going to come or something.

"Why, my dear Yoruichi, I do think that nap has dulled your wits… OUCH!"

"Say that again, Urahara, and the next hit will make sure you leave no offspring for the Urahara name," Yoruichi growled as she raised her fist threateningly.

"Ehh, maa maa, Yoruichi-chan, I was only joking," Urahara edged away from the temperamental princess with a nervous chuckle, "anyway," he shut his fan with a snapped, "I am sure you will find out the reason for what I did very soon."

As if on cue, the door of the Urahara Shoten was blasted off its hinges for the third time that day.

"Are, are, who do we have here? Ah, Arrancar-san, how may Urahara Kisuke help you on this lovely day?"

A low laugh escaped the female Arrancar in red as the blue one next to her smirked sadistically, "You can help us, by giving up the whereabouts of Kurosaki Ichigo!"

"Hmm, I am afraid not, Arrancar-san," Urahara pulled the rim of his hat lower, covering his eyes, as Yoruichi shifted her stance so as to be ready for an impending attack.

"Well then, we'll just have to beat it out of you, it seems!"

"Of course, you can…try."

"Well, that was easy, and boring, too."

"What did you expect, Yoruichi?"

The two showed no mercy to the two Arrancar girls whose powers crumbled easily under the combined onslaughter of the two taichou-level ex-shinigami. One managed to escape under the cover of the other, who was slaughtered later on, but Urahara was not too worried at all. Arrancars like these are quite easy to kill, after all.

"You know, Kisuke, this still doesn't answer my question. Those Arrancars aren't even worth our time, and yet you send away Jinta and Ururu, with Tessai for protection?"

"Well, Yoruichi, I never said those two were the threat," Urahara smiled mysteriously.

A sudden spike of multiple reiatsu solved the enigma. Both of them shifted their stances subtly into a more ready but still laid back one. "I am beginning to understand your reasons, Kisuke, but really, you could have just told me instead of leaving me guessing like this. For a moment, I thought the soutaichou himself was coming."

"That very well could have been what happened; the old man seemed serious when he said no rescue missions. But now, let us welcome our kouhai. It's been a long time since I have seen Sasakibe-kun."

**

* * *

**

There was something going on in Seireitei; the whole atmosphere was chillingly abnormal. Just this afternoon, when shinigami on guard reported Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia missing, the soutaichou refused Kuchiki Byakuya's request to bring back his wayward fukutaichou and equally stubborn sister, sending instead his own fukutaichou and some members from the first division. That in itself struck a warning bell in Soi fon's mind. But then again, who was she to question the choices of the soutaichou?

Nevertheless, her danger senses were tingling, and her nerves were starting to get frayed. Hoping an evening stroll might help, she set out across the rooftops of Seireitei, bounding and running nonstop, feeling the wind rushing against her bangs.

Everything was going so well that for maybe just a while, Soi fon could pretend that there was nothing wrong in Seireitei, and that they weren't in the middle of a mess. Her quick series of shunpo brought her out into Rukongai, and with another series of shunpo she neared a clearing in the edges of the first and second district. She would have bypassed this spot if she didn't see the swish of a captain's haori.

What was a captain doing out here and in such secrecy? Soi fon had not sensed any reiatsu at all, and she was curious as to who could mask their presence so absolutely. Deciding on a whim, the second division taichou followed the mysterious captain.

**

* * *

**

"Yin, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to gather information on the shinigami and how they are going to deal with Hitsugaya Toushirou being captured! If you do not have useful information for me, this will be on your head! And where is your annoying sister?"

A battered looking Yin appeared next to Kusaka. She knelt next to him and said, "Kusaka-sama, Yang has been killed by Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi." She bit her lip before continuing in a subdued voice, "We followed your orders and spied on the shinigami. The old soutaichou ordered no rescue missions and severe consequences for those who would attempt one. However, the human Kurosaki Ichigo was still determined to rescue the prisoner, and has garnered the support of two shinigami, one who is fukutaichou level, as well as his friends in the real world; they number 6 in total. As of now, they have entered our world and are traveling to this place as we speak."

Kusaka had a pensive look on his face. He knew Aizen would no doubt leave him to deal with these threats and that was not what he wanted to do at all. He wanted the destruction of Soul Society, and killing a few shinigami was not going to temper his hate. No, he wanted to do something big, something that would bring Soul Society to its knees. If only he could get his hands on the King's Seal…

"You have done well, Yin," he turned away from the female as a fountain of blood rained upon the dungeon grounds, "now, you can rest in peace."

Kusaka moved quickly through the dark hallways, stretching out his senses to find the power of the King's Seal that had tempted him early in the day. He quickly located it in a room on the west side of the palace. Searching once again for Aizen Sousuke's reiatsu and the presence of Aizen's loyal lackeys, Kusaka was pleased to find them nowhere near where he was now, or near the room the King's Seal was in. He smirked; trust that man to put so much faith into his ability to gain the undying loyalty of his subordinates that he would not even think to guard his precious Seal from possible theft. This was going to be too easy.

In no time at all, Kusaka stood with the King's Seal in his hands. He grinned as the raw power coursed through his veins. Now, he could destroy those bastards in Seireitei! He would show them who the true master of Hyourinmaru was. What if he does not have Bankai? He would show both the shinigami and Aizen just how powerful he truly was. With a practiced wave, the gate between the human world and this world opened. Let Aizen think he was only going to the real world for a snack. Once he had conquered Soul Society, he would pay Aizen back with all the humiliation he endured.

As Kusaka disappeared from Hueco Mundo, he never noticed the shadow warping in the room, untangling from the form of Aizen Sousuke, who had a smile on his face.

_Let the games begin._

* * *

Author's Note: My reviewers are so sweet, they make me want to cry~~~T_T Really, it should be me saying thank you for being so understanding; I feel terrible~~ But this story is coming to a close. Should end in about 1 or 2 chapters, I think. Updates shouldn't be this far and few in between, as I really don't plan on taking a year to finish this story. I have another story planned right now, and I am having fun with that one. It will be in the Naruto-verse, so if you are interested, come and check it out, after this story is done. I don't plan on working on more than one story at a time. I learnt a lot from writing this fic, and hope that my next one will be much better. Ja ne, mina-san~ Until next time.


End file.
